Sins Among Soldiers
by dArKdAyZ
Summary: It's Cloud's 16th birthday. He was accepted as a cadet at the Shinra Military Academy in Nibelheim. There, he learns the hardships of becoming a SOLDIER. When he gets into a gruesome fight, Colonel Zack pulls him through and teaches him pleasure over pain


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. Only a few characters in this story.

Author's Note: My first yaoi ever so please don't flame me if you don't like it. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Just read another story and get on with your life. Anyways, Zack and Cloud's relationship will actually come together around chapters 4 or 5. Read and enjoy! Oh, one more thing, when(or if) you review, I am allowing you to request certain things you want to happen in the story. If they are possible, I'll try my hardest to get it up for you! I promise!

Sins Among Soldiers

_What have I done?  
Where have I come from?  
When I burnt the backs with the sun through a glass did I seal the loss that's become me?_

Feeling undone  
What have I become?  
When I turned my back on you I turned my back on myself and became this machine

Thoughtlessness  
Selfishness  
Hopelessness  
Arrogant

I feel it on the inside  
Twisting and contorting  
Memory has shaped me once again

Still feel you on the inside  
Biting through and stinging  
Will I ever forget to remember?

Shadows in the sun  
Filter through us  
Still wrestle the demons that arrested me as a child  
Confession rejected  
We grow up  
To give up  
People step on the cracks for wounds owed paid back  
Through the words of surrender

Emptiness  
Loneliness  
Listlessness  
Worthless

I feel it on the inside  
Twisting and contorting  
Memory has shaped me once again  
Still feel you on the inside  
Biting through and stinging  
Will I ever forget to remember?

Can you save me?  
From myself  
From these memories  
Can you save me?  
From myself  
From these memories

Surrender  
To the shadows  
Haunting inside  
Bleed through you  
Surrender to the secretes...inside  
Lies within you

I feel it on the inside  
Twisting and contorting  
Memory has shaped me once again  
Still feel you on the inside  
Biting through and stinging  
Will I ever forget to remember?

Can't feel you on the inside  
Set down the bag and left it  
Lost memory has left me  
One again  
Open up the inside  
Admission for the cleansing  
Now that I've forgotten to remember

Surrender  
To the shadows  
Haunting inside  
Bleed through you

_Forget to Remember-Mudvayne_

Prologue-

Fingers with long, badly scented fingernails pushed lightly at his shoulder. The blonde mumbled something incoherently, turning over to the outskirts of his makeshift bed, fighting to cling to sleep. A soft feminine chuckled was dimly heard.

" Honestly, Sweetheart, how are you ever going to make it there if you stay in bed all day?'' Another push at his shoulder, this time harder. "Wake up, Honey. Sheesh you need a really loud alarm clock." One more shove. The groggy blonde rolled over, groaned, the promptly fell off the bed.

Cloud's mother sighed, walked over to the other side of the bed, shaking her head. '_He didn't even wake up.'_ She went over to his wardrobe, covered by a disarray of dirty laundry, and retrieved Cloud's SOLDIER uniform. " You're going to miss the train!'' She called to the jumble of blankets, whic was instantly moved aside.

''Eh?''Cloud slurred, blinking the sleep out of his foggy eyesight.

''I said, sleepyhead, 'You're going to miss the tr-'' The clothes were snatched from her in a flash, Cloud's bathroom door abruptly shutting. She smiled, turning to leave right before the door reopened. Cloud stepped out, looking as if he'd been up for hours. She never fully got a good look at his required outfit, but looking at him now...Well, to her, he looked just like- _'Wait, don't even go there.'_ She silently scolded herself while smiling at Cloud.

His uniform consisted of all black: Cargo pants that hugged his slender waist and baggy around his knees down, a rather normal looking sleeveless sweater, and military boots that were carefully polished to near perfection. ''Well? How do I look, Mom?'' His mother smiled and hugged her son tightly.

''No words could defy how you look Cloud.'' She kissed the tender skin on his cheek. "You'd better go sweetheart. You'll miss the train.'' Cloud nodded, leaving his house and villa for the last time as far as he knew.

Cloud's 16th birthday was to him the greatest birthday in his life. He was leaving his accursed villa to live up his dream and become a SOLDIER.

Okay! Tell me what you think. My first fanfic and I'd really like to know if i did good enough for you readers out there. R&R Please and Thank You!


End file.
